Konoha High School
by Danneusz12
Summary: The life of Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto. Where Sakura is the most desired girl in school, Sasuke is actually the best friend of Naruto and Naruto is hated for something that isn't his fault. Narusaku all the way. Bad grammar since English isn't my first language.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto high school**

**I don't own Naruto, all rights belong to Kishimoto.**

**Now enjoy**

**Chapter 1- Welcome to Konoha High**

As always around this time of the year, it was a sunny day in Konoha. You could just feel where you are just by this weather. It's hot, but not hot enough for people to just sweat by sitting outside. From time to time you could feel a light breeze which gave you an amazing feeling of coldness.

Our target is one of Konoha's school. The most prestigious one. The one where people with the biggest talents and greatest knowledge got in. Konoha high school.

As we entered the school territory we could see that outside on the left side there were set tables and benches to sit on and have lunch or make revisions. On the right side, there was a small football and basketball pitch for Konoha teams to train. There is also one bigger for matches on weekends.

On one of the tables sit a group of four girls.

The first of them had blond long hair. Her hair was covering her right eye. Her eyes were colour blue and people often said that they sparkled whenever she was outside. She was wearing blue tight jeans which were showing her nicely shaped ass and legs. On her upper frame, she was wearing a purple shirt which was showing her nicely toned stomach. It also showed a bit too much of her cleavage for boys too see. Her name was Yamanaka Ino, one of the two most popular girl in her school.

Next to her sat a girl with brunette hair. She had two buns on her hair. Her eyes were brown and often made boys gulp of fear, because of how much seriousness and "maturity" they possess. She wore cargo pants which one could say made her look boyish but isn't true really. Combined with her shirt which covered even less stomach than Ino's made her look really "sexy" as boys said it. Her shirt who showed some of her toned arms. She was able to beat most of the boys in a fistfight which scared even more boys. There was, of course, a group of people who still dared to come and "talk" with her. For some, it ended in a painful way and for others in one of the happiest possible way. This girl name's Tenten

On opposite said of the table in front of Tenten sat girl with long and beautiful dark blue hair. Her eyes were colour of lavender and showed much gentleness and shyness. Boys called her the cutest girl in the school, because of how sometimes she can blush for no reason. As well as Tenten the girl is wearing cargo pants most of the time, but sometimes she was going bolder and dressed into jeans not as tight as Ino, but they were still tight enough to show some of her nice ass and legs. The best thing about her was any way her top side of her body. She was wearing loose top zipper in front. The zipper wasn't pulled up to the top which causes her massive breast to show. Her breast size was the biggest in the whole school, well maybe beside their headmistress, but she's only 16 years old. This girl name's Hinata.

Next to Hinata sat girl with very unique pink hair. People called her freak when she was younger, because of her natural colour of hair. Her eyes have a beautiful emerald colour and they showed even more than Ino's, but hers only did that when her happiness was at the highest. She was wearing normal jeans which were neither too tight or too loose. Still showed enough of her ass, which some could say was made by gods themselves. As for her top, it was simply red which lay on her nicely. Her name's Sakura Haruno and together with Ino the are the most popular and desirable female, but for a completely different reason.

From their group, Sakura's the last virgin. Her friends were trying to set her on dates with different guys, but she'd usually decline offers or just don't even bother with coming. She's the most desirable girl in school because there's a high possibility of her being the last virgin girl in the whole school while there's still a lot of virgins from the opposite sex. She couldn't give her virginity to anyone beside Sasuke. It all came from her family.

Sasuke is the most popular guy in school. His cold and often emotionless behaviours are what made girls go crazy. There's only one problem. He doesn't accept anyone from this school beside Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-Sama and his best friend, who at the same time the biggest loser at least in most people opinion. His name is Uzumaki Naruto.

They're friends since they were both 8 years old, but that's a story for later.

She liked Naruto more than most of the boys in this school. Even though she didn't know too much about him, she still didn't like how other people treated him. They often laughed at him, threw his things away and beat him. He often was ending at Tsunade-Sama office where she was able to help him to get better. She never approved any of this, but she couldn't speak even if she wanted. Then she'd get beaten and called names as well. She couldn't allow it, because her name will be known everywhere as "demon whore".

Her father never allowed her to get close to him. Later when he had less influence on her he threatened her often. Her father since he learned that she's going to the same class as Sasuke made sure that she'll never ever date any boy beside him. The rules were easy:

-Don't give your first kiss on lips to any boy beside Uchiha Sasuke

\- Don't date any boy beside Uchiha Sasuke

-Don't flirt with any boy beside Uchiha Sasuke

\- DON'T give your virginity to any boy beside Uchiha Sasuke

He believed that if she'll have sex with anyone besides him, then she'll be dirty whore and filth. If she'll be filth and whore then she'll be not worthy of him. He wanted to give all of her to him. He wanted him to marry her, so they could have access to a large company which Uchiha posses.

She doesn't understand it, but their company has something to do with ophthalmology. They seem to have something special about their sight that makes them a specialist in it. Sadly there's only two Uchiha's left now. It's only Sasuke and his brother Itachi.

Their clan thought that they deserve more, because of their level of knowledge about ophthalmology. They wanted to take the highest position in whole Konoha and they were slowly succeeding, but then came some mystery disease which eliminates everyone beside Itachi and Sasuke. Legend says that it was the warmth of Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama against Uchiha's for trying to take all the power for themselves. The last two survived only, because of their clean hearts which healed them from the disease. She didn't believe it one bit. For her, it looked like someone planned on eliminating the whole Uchiha clan, but no one ever got any evidence.

Coming back to her family. Her dad gave her an ultimatum. If she won't lose her virginity to Sasuke before she ends high school, then he'll take it himself. Her mother never said anything, but Sakura knows that she's agreeing with her father. That was one of the reasons why she never accepted any dates offer from boys.

The other ones because they just wanted her for her virgin status. She didn't want to be with anyone like this. She wanted to be with someone who'll love her for who she's. Her friends were already in "relationships". At least that's what they call it.

Ino's with Sai, Tenten is with Hyuga Neji and Hyuga Hinata is with Kiba. They are with boys they lost their virginities with.

Their relationships worked weirdly with these boys because both sides are having side with other people and they all know it. Hell whole school know it. There are more people like it.

There are still some virgin guys, but she still doesn't want to be with them, because she knows she will mean nothing to them after she'll let them pop her cherry. This made her remember something she saw last year.

There was an exchange of students in Konoha with Suna. Naruto's really popular in Suna. It's because once he was sent to Suna just to see how the educational system worked in other countries. He was also in Kiri and Kumo. Iwa didn't like him for some reason and so he wasn't allowed in, at least for some time. After some talks between Tsuchikage, he finally accepted Naruto, but no exchanges were made yet.

During one of the exchanges with Suna, she saw Sasuke in a group of Naruto and three girls which she didn't know. It looked like they were having fun. Sasuke was even smiling and laughing. He sometimes smiled and laughed when Naruto was around, but it still's rare. With them, he was smiling all the time. A few days later she learnt that Uchiha Sasuke slept with a girl from Suna.

This shocked everyone since he rejected every single girl from Konoha. When she was told that something like this happened and hoped that it will release her from her "responsibility" of giving herself for Uchiha. Her dad said that Uchiha is so great that they can do whatever they want. He also said that she's too dumb to understand and should be happy to be their sex-toy in future.

She was the one he not only refected but always glared at as well. She never understood it. Why did he hate her so much?

Sasuke is also the one who's always trying to protect Naruto since he's too weak to protect himself. Sasuke is known as the strongest fighter in the whole school. That's why the blond-haired boy was always attacked by surprise. Only when they knew Uchiha Sasuke isn't around him. The only reason Sasuke wasn't kicked out yet was that Tsunade-Sama's supporting both boys. He has not always tried to avenge the boy and she didn't understand it.

When she became headmistress everyone thought she'll get rid of "demon boy", but it wasn't the case. Instead, she protected him from as much harm as possible. Later they learned that she's actually one of three Naruto's guardians. The two others are Jiraya and Orochimaru.

Jiraya is ero-man who's writing porns. He's known as the best writer of books for adults. At least that's what Kakashi-sensei told them on their English lessons. She never read any of this. Her father said that she should read this so she'll know what to do when it'll come to this moment. She didn't understand it back then, but now she understands. She read a few first pages and never finished the first chapter.

Orochimaru, on the other hand, is one of the best scientists in the current world. He's making disgusting experiments on alive and dead people. The one thing is that person must sign papers which allows him on experiments. There were a lot of people who died in the process of his "creation" which she doesn't know what it is.

Tsunade-Sama is the most known and respected medic in the whole world. She's the reason medicine made so much progress in such a short amount of time.

If Naruto will be hurt too much by anyone all three guardians can pull their strings to make this person regret it. The only thing she doesn't understand is_ why nothing happened yet?_ She heard a couple of time he was close to death, but as usually Sasuke and Tsunade-Same helped him to see another day.

When she felt a hand touching her shoulder she knew what was coming and she sighed mentally.

She looked on her left and saw a guy in a green suit which looked weird maybe even disgusting. This guy hair was black and had a shape of mushroom she'd say. His black eyes sparkling whenever he was looking at any girl. His brows were really dense. She already knows the reason he's here. He had been bothering her with dates since last year. After he lost his virginity he became more aggressive and cocky. Always trying to get into woman's pants. She knows he fucked many girls in this Ino. She had told him that his body is as good as looks like. She's always cringing at this.

"What do you want Lee?" Asked angrily Sakura

"Well Sakura-san I'm asking this question you every day and I must do it today as well," Lee said while grinning at her.

"And I'm always giving you the same answer and nothing changes." She faked smiled at him. Which resulted in his frown. Her friends decided to step in.

"C'mon Sakura don't be such a downer and live a little huh?" This proposition from Ino made her sigh.

For them, sex and fucking every single thing that has dick were fun, but not for her.

"No thanks, Ino I'd prefer to be in _a normal _relationship when I'll have sex."

"What do you mean my relationship with Sai is **normal**" Responded calmly Ino.

They all are convinced that their relationship is going to survive through High School and one day they'll get married. At least that's what they told her.

"Sakura-san I promise it won't hurt you too much."

She again looked with disgust at him. How could he say something like this?

He just showed his intentions. He just wanted to score last virgin girl in school.

"I don't care, Lee, I can't go out with you." Was her respond

He pulled her closer to him and she decided it was it and slapped him hard on the face. It causes him to fly away. She heard people laughing at him. She watched as he stood up. He looked at her with anger which made her scared and insecure.

He was coming in her way and when he was close enough

"You bitch! Do you dare to hit me?! Now I'll get my revenge!" He shouted at her with pure rage.

As she saw him raising his hand she prepared herself for hit. She knew she could defend herself, but she was too sad. Is there any hope for her to actually meet a nice guy who'' treat her right?

She then remembered that Naruto was actually always nice to her. He thought that she doesn't know about small things he was doing for her. Sometimes when she forgot lunch he gave her his. She knew it was his because in canteen Teuchi was always telling her when he saw that she had the same thing as Naruto. When she sometimes forgot books he put his in her bag. His are always dirty and damaged so she knows it's his. There are some more examples, but they're not important now. She's trying to be nice to him as well. Whenever she can she smiles at him. When he's asked in class and doesn't know the answer she says it instead of him, so the teacher can let him go. After sometimes helps him when he's beaten by screaming about something like someone around school who looked like paedophile or thieves.

She reopened her eyes when she didn't felt any pain. What she saw surprised her. In front of her stood Uzumaki Naruto who caught Lee's hand before it hit her.

Behind Lee stood Sasuke who was keeping his second hand in his own.

"Are you all right Sakura-Chan?" Asked softly Naruto. His face was focused on Lee with anger on his face, but from his voice, she can make out that he's worried about her.

She just lamely nodded. She just couldn't say anything. She doesn't understand why'd he want to defend her.

**AN**

Here's another story which will be updated rarely. I had an idea to write something like this, but I couldn't decide what will be the meaning of people around Naruto and Sakura.

I've read some High School Narusaku stories and there were not many good ones. Most of them were about Naruto being new students in school and Sakura moving on from Sasuke to Naruto. I wanted to be a bit different. I also want to make some more connections to the ninja world, but real life as well.

I just hope you'll enjoy the new story. You can follow and like the story. If you have any ideas for how I can improve my work or what you think could be a good idea to put into the story then put it in review, and I'll think about it.

You can also suggest other couples you want to see beside Narusaku and Shikatema which are already decided.

In next week there should be two chapters for Naruto opposite story. I have almost finished wave country arc, just some more corrections and it'll be finished. After this, there'll be another filler chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Konoha High School**

**AN**

Here's chapter 2 of Konoha High school where I'll show Naruto and Sasuke past. As well as why Naruto fell for Sakura. Chapter will be from Sasuke point of view.

**Chapter 2- The past **

**Konoha High School gym (Sasuke, Naruto and others are eleven years old.)**

In the middle of the gym stood their teach who's name is Might Guy. This guy was wearing green spandex costume which was like a second skin on him. It was creepy for Sasuke. His hair were the same as Lee's in the shape of mushroom. Overall he's always energetic and enthusiatic, well almost always. The only time when he isn't is when Naruto is around.

Most people in this city didn't like Naruto and Sasuke didn't like him either. It still didn't stop him from feeling sorry for the boy. He's always alone and always bullied by others. Sasuke caught him on crying a few times.

He heared a his teacher shouting for them to focus and he did. Sasuke is the best at everything and he cannot lower his standards or be second. He must suprass his father and brother so he must be always focused.

"Okay so today we're going to play dodgeball." Annouced Guy. It was cool for Sasuke he liked this sport and of course he was the best at it. "But before we start." There was short pause and Sasuke got wierd feeling in his gut like what will happen next will not be good. "Uzumaki Naruto move forward please." Young Uchiha looked at blond boy. He blinked a few times before he stpped forward. "Okay so you must strip out of your clothes and play naked, if you won't then I'll fail you for the whole subject."

Sasuke eyes widened. He didn't knew it, but not only his.

How could they demand something like this from a student? Young Uchiha knew they all hated him, they all bullied him, but why are they going so far? This is beyond humanillation. This can affect his mentallity even more. Itachi explained it to him. Then he remebered what he and Itachi talked not that long ago.

**Flashback few days earlier**

Both Uchihas were sitting at the dinner table in their home. They were the only Uchihas left because of the disease. Sasuke still sad about it but his brother helped him with moving on. He loved his brother really much, sometimes it felt as if he's the only person who understands him.

"Sasuke?" This put Sasuke out of his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen Naruto-kun lately?" Asked again Itachi

"No. I don't really care about him to be honest." Was Sasuke answer without care.

"Hm?" It confused younger of brothers. Itachi rarely used this kind of words. Usually it was him who'd use this kind of vocabluary. "I think you should try and be friedn with him."

This suprised Sasuke. "Why is that he's a loser and no one likes him." It was true Naruto have no friedns at school and it looked like he have any at all.

"Cool hmm?" After another second he added "Do you think I'm cool?" Asked Itachi

This question caught Sasuke off guard. He always thought his older brother is amazing, but he never admitted it to any one. He looked at his older brother who was waitng for his answer and he decided to be honest this time.

"Yes." Was Sasuke short answer.

"If I'd hang out with Naruto? Would you think I'm not cool anymore?"

Sasuke blinked not understanding the direction of this conversation.

"No." In his eyes Itachi still would be cool older brother who he loved.

"Why is that?"

What's wrong with Itachi today he's asking way too many questions.

"Because you're my older brother and you always were cool."

"And nothing could change your opinion?"

Sasuke thought about it. He can't think of any reason why he would hate his brother.

"Probably not. I can't think of anything."

"Ans what if I'll tell you the real reason why we're the last two Uchihas?"

Sasuke eyes widened. _The real reason_? Did it mean that it wasn't disease which killed all his clan? The look in Itachi eyes sent shivers through his spine. Sasuke rarely saw Itachi this serious. Around him Itachi was always trying to act more young teenager than a person who thinks hold the responsibility for a whole world. This explresion always told him that he's actually carrying too much responsiblities. Sasuke didn't neither understood or knew them, but wanted to help his older brother anyway.

"I'm listening."

Itachi sighed and nodded. He had to tell his younger brother this sometime ayway.

"Uchihas always had some kind of better sight than most people. This was never understood by people from outside, but also never explained to them. With time we menaged to get a monopoly in ophthalmology. Uchihas had been runing tests on eyes of peope, so they will understand how to manipulate it better. After many years they finally understood how human's eyes work. Their knowledge was much deeper than Tsunade's. Then they went step ahead. They tohught that because of their knowledge, economical and political power they're the best. That they should be ruling this village. When it started they decided to take over the village. There was one problem. Our fighting forces were too weak and our number of people was too low. So they decided to start another tests. This time to gain knowledge how to destroy the nerves which responded with eyes. They discovered how to do it, so the nerves are beyond repair. Then they created some kind of light which just burned these nerves. The person under this light would never be able to react, because it took less than one second for nerves to be completely destroyed. With this they started preparations to take over the village. I never agreed with ideology. I never wanted people to suffer, because of Uchihas feelings of their highness over others. I informed our major about everything. He wanted to talk with Uchiha about it, but it was too late and I knew it. I offered him my help. I did my own research. It was never checked or tested so I was never sure if it'd work. I found out that we can create a gas which will not only burn the eyes, but brain together with it. The only problem was that it didn't work immiedietly. Some people would die after two days others after a month. I spread the gas during one of the meetings. We informed Tsunade-sama, but didn't inform her about anything. She declared it as disease which she never saw. I was careful so you'll not absorb this gas. I thought I did, but after check up from Tsunade-sama she told me that I'm fine. I know it's a lot to think about so I'll leave you alone now." Itachi moved away from the table and headed to the door, but beofre he opened them he said the last thing this night. "Sometimes you must sacrifice one thing to save the other. In your life you'll face many events when you'll must not what's the best for you, but what's the best for overall group of people. That's exactly what I and Naruto do. If we have a chance to sacrifice ourselfves just so others can have a future we both will do it without hesitation. Nagato, Konan and Yahiko. We're all taking care of each other, but there's no one who can take care of Naruto. I'm scared that because of this there'll be a day when he'll need the person who can take care of him, but there'll be no one and this can end up with tragedy." And with that Itachi opened the door and went away from dining room leaving Sasuke with his thoughts.

**End of flashback**

After that day he didn't talk with Itachi straihgt for a week. He didn't understood why killed everyone. Why couldn't he sace their parents, or the girl he always hand out with? After this week he decided to talk with Itachi. His older brother explained him that he had to make a choice. It was either his familly or the rest of the village. He did choose the village and it hurt.

Itachi also told him that there was no way that he could kill him. Itachi told him that he loved him more then the rest of the familly, or even possibly more than the village. Itachi was suposed to kill his whole clan and only his brother was suposed to survive so the Uchiha clan won't be extinted. And yet there were two Uchihas left.

Sasuke would then look at his brother face and saw all the pain he had to go through while killing his entire clan. There was no way that this kind of face could be fake. There was just too much raw emotions. Yet Sasuke didn't saw him as a monseter or anything near this. Sure he was hurt, but he trusted his brother. Could it be that Naruto is similar to Itachi. He told him so.

As Naruto was about to start zipping down his jacket Sasuke shouted

"STOP!"

All eyes turned to him. Nartuo and Sakura were showing suprise while others anger.

"Naruto we're going." Young Uchiha moved toward bold boy.

"You can't take him or I'll fail him." Threatened their teacher.

"Are you going against Uchiha? I don't our mayor would like for Uchiha to move to other village. We are helping Konoha economy too much. If you lose us and our influences then Konoha will not be as strong as it's now."

Gui clenched his fist at this. Sasuke knows they can't go against him. This another thing Itachi explained him. His brother already thretaned Konoha to move away if they will not stop treating Naruto so badly. It stopped for some time, but later kids agains started to pick up on him again.

Other villages to have access to the best ophthalmologists in the world decided to do trades. Uchihas will give them their services and Konoha will receive chaper items and services from other villages. Itachi is still young, but he's already one of the best ophthalmologists Uchihas ever had. Not only that it's common knowledge that Uchihas know how to fight due their influences in Police and army. Itachi was trained there and even in this he already is one of the best Uchihas in history. Sasuke will also have access to all of this, but not before he'll be twelve years old.

"Fine, just go away." Sasuke smirked and took Naruto hand as they went away from their class.

Naruto was dumfolded. Someone stood up for him. Not only someone it was no other than Uchiha Sasuke. The most popular guy in his class. He didn't understood why he'd do this. As they were walking bold boy looked at his class. Most of them were glaring at either him or Sasuke.

As they were walking he saw one person with rare pink hair. He always thought she was nice, because she never bullied him, but she never talked to him either. As he looked at her he saw her smiling at him.

Naruto eyes widened at this. By now in his life only two people smiled at him. First was Sarutobi Hiruzen who's their current principal and Uchiha Itachi who's Sasuke older brother. As he saw her smile he immidietly had a warm fieeling around his belly. It wasn't unpleasent by any means, it was rather nice feeling. Her smiled was the most beautiful thing Naruto had ever seen in his life. He never felt anything like this. That was the moment Naruto decided that he liked Haruno Sakura more than a friend. Yet he knew he can't burden her with his feelings or people will probably bully her as well and he didn't wanted any of this. He made decision to support and like her from shadows never showing himself saving her from troubles.

They went outside the hall, but Sasuke didn't stop and walked even further away from hall. He didn't wanted anyone near them now.

As they were in front of school entrance Sasuke let go of blond-haired hand.

"Thanks for help." Shyly mumured blond to young Uchiha.

"hn." Was Sasuke smart answer.

There was awkard silence which neither knew how to break. Sasuke was never the type to talk and Naruto didn't knew how to behave in situation like this.

"I'll just get going, so yeah thanks again." Naruto smiled and Sasuke and was about to go inside the school but...

"Maybe we could hang out after school?" Asked awkardly Sasuke. He was looking at the ground while saying these words.

Naruto eyes widened. No one wanted to hang out with him with exception of Itachi, but it still was rare. "Are you sure you want to?" Asked sadly boldne.

Sasuke of course knew what this all was about. Young Uchiha still wasn't sure if he wanted to be friend with Uzumaki, but he wanted to give him a chance. He sighed and answered on Naruto's question.

"Yes, but don't think we're friends yet." Naruto face chaged from sadness to surprise to sadness again. Sasuke knew that he misunderstood. If he want bold-guy to understand he must spell it out for him, and Sasuke didn't wanted to. He didn't like to talk this much. "I just want to see if we can be friends. Just be yourself and then I'll decide and then we can be friends." As would one of his classmates say it's rather troublesome.

Naruto face lit up with it. He couldn't contain his emotions at the thought of possibly having a friend and jumped on Sasuke and hug him.

Young Uchiha didn't knew what to do with the situation. Only his mother and Itachi hugged him, so the sitation was awkard for him. "Get off you idiot."

Naruto hearing these words unwrapped Sasuke from hug and looked at the ground shyly.

"We have got a lot to work on if we want to be friends."

Naruto face again lit up and nodded excited. Sasuke turned around just so Naruto couldn't see his smile. The aura around blond was different than around everyone else. It was relaxing. He had good feeling about their future as friends and he deicded to later thank Itachi for advice.

**Back in hall with Sakura **

As the boys left the hall Sakura smile was slowly fading. She didn't like in what their teacher wanted to force Naruto. She never got to know him, but she never hated him. Even when her parents told her that she should. She wasn't called the smartest girl in the class for nothing. She already knew that she should make her own decision and create her own opinion and she didn't was anything wrong in not hating blond-haired boy.

She suspected Shikamaru was in the same boat, but it was too troublesome to show it. He nver bullied blonde-haired boy as well. He always used his favourite exuce of it being troublesome.

"Heh I was a bit courious of how small he's, but I guess we'll never know." Exlaimed Ino.

She was always the most perverted one in their group. She started to take interest in opposite gander at eight years old. Tenten started to join Ino when she was ten years old. Hinata was starting to break out of her shell and started to talk about boys as well. Sakura wasn't inerested in any of them. Mos of them were disgusting pigs. Beside she was suposed to give herslef to Sasuke.

"I can't believe I ever thought he's cute. I mean he's always going along with anything people say. He's weak."

That was true when they were seven and their friendship started Hinata admited them that Naruto looked cute. That was one of main reason of her shyness, because she never admitted it to anyone beside them, because she was too scared.

They all had no respect for Naruto. This made her frown. It doesn't matter what he did, because he's still a human being and people should respect him.

She giggled quietly. She liked his face expression when she smiled at him. It was somewhat shocked and amazed. She never saw anyone react to smile like this and she liked his reaction. Maybe she'll do it more often. Maybe he'll smile back at her. Yes she liked the idea, but they cannot talk. She's afraid of the hatred that may fall on her if she'll.

Out of her toughts distracted her Ino.

"Hey Sakura and how many point you give him?"

"Points for what?" Asked couriously Sakura.

"Of look duh." Asnwered Ino as if it was the most abvious thing in the world.

"Sorry I wasn't litesning how many did you gave him?" Sakura decided to play it safe, so she'll know how many they have him and she'll give similar amount of points.

"Me and Hinata gave him minus one and TenTen gave him zero." This shocked Sakura. He wasn't as bad looking as was Kiba or Shino who are the best exaples, but she'd never rate anyone at zero.

"Well he's a boy so I guessed I could give gim zero." Oh so she gave him points only because he's a boy. This didn't made Sakura feel better.

"Well in my opinion he's better looking than Shino." The answer shocked other girls and Sakura knew it. If she must be honest she'd prbably give him like seven or eight when comapre to other guys, but she can't or else her friends will distance themselfes from her and she'll be left alone. "I'll give him two."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS SAKURA?" Bubble-haired girl. She wanted to play as if she didn't understood.

"What do you mean Ino?" Asked innocently Sakura

"He's the worst guy at school. Even Shino is better, because of how mysterious and silent he's we can say he's cool. On PE lesson he shows some more skin and we can say he has some muslces, so he's way better than this Naruto the loser."

She wanted to shout at them, that no one knew a single thing about Naruto. That he can be cool in his own way. That he's a bit cute with, but she couldn't. She was scared and only nodded.

"I hope you understand now." And Sakura only nodded again in confirmation.

She didn't talk with her friends for the rest of the day and they didn't even attempt to have conversation with the end of the day she saw Sasuke and Naruto walking out together. What suprised her was that blond-haired boy was smiling, but this smile looked different than all those she saw. It looked not forced and real. She decided that she liked it.

Before she went to bed she decided that someday in futrue she'll get closer to Naruto and become his friend and then she'll not care what others think. She was sure of it, but for now she'll just smile and ecourage him from the distance.


End file.
